Hulk Smash
by SkittlesPanda
Summary: Kid!Niff Roleplay with the beautiful ILoveMyStarkids. Nick and Jeff are best friends playing on the playground and cuteness ensues. :)


**So Danielle (ILoveMyStarkids) and I did this kid!Niff roleplay months ago and we decided to post it because it's cute.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Nick: Me**

**Jeff: Danielle**

* * *

"Jeffers!" Nick shouts running across the playground to his bestest friend of ever forever. "Come play avengers! Of course I'm Thor, but you can be, like the hulk or something?"  
Jeff folded his arms across his chest, a pout on his lips. "Can't I be Thor this time? Please, Nicky?" He was sitting in sandbox, working on his latest "masterpiece".  
"But Jeeeefffff." Nick whines "I'm always Thor. It's just who I am. Besides, I bet you couldn't handle the power." Nick defiantly pokes his tounge out at the blonde in the sand.  
Jeff gasps in mock horror. He jumps up, knocking over his sandcastle, but not caring. "Hey! Take that back! I can handle the power! Plus me and Thor gots the same hair color!"  
Nick quickly jumps into a defensive position. "So? I'm brave and smart like Thor. And I have his hammer, so... I'm. A. Better .Thor." Nick pokes Jeff's chest hard with each very pronounced word.  
"Fine. You win. I'll be the Hulk... so that means..." Jeff trailed off, making an angry roar. He tapped Nick on the shoulder and ran as fast as his little legs would allow.  
"YOU GET BACK HERE JEFFERY STERLING. I WILL GET YOU." Nick shouts while laughing running after his friend. Each time he almost catches up Jeff bounds off again, making him frustrated but still happy to be with his Jeffers. Jeff has one best friend and so did Nick.  
Jeff was laughing, he was having fun. He always knew he was the faster runner. "Missed me! Missed me! Now ya gots ta kiss me!" Jeff shouted over his shoulder, running straight into a wall.  
Nick stops laughing and runs to check on his hurt best friend. "Are you ok?" He asks very concerned wiping away the hurt tears on Jeff's face and cleaning blood from where it leaked out if his nose with his sleeve.  
"I-It really hurts!" Jeff sobs. He put a hand to his nose and pulled it away, staring at the blood. Jeff began to cry harder, if that was possible. The, laughter of the moment was gone.  
Nick quickly puts his arms around his crying friend, the way his mommy does when he cries, and holds him tight while he cries. "It's okay Jeffers, it's okay. I'm here." He whispers to the sobbing boy.  
Jeff rests his head on his friend's shoulder, the pain slowly subsiding in his nose. "Thanks for being my mommy while my mommy is gone." He smiled at his friend, wiping the remaining blood with his sleeve.  
"I'm not you're mommy." Nick scoffs slightly hurt. "Don't call me you're mommy.."  
"No, Nicky. Of course you're not my mommy, but you took care of me like my mommy would, so I guess that makes you an honarary mommy or something." Jeff didn't understand why Nick was getting hurt. Being a mommy sounded like the best thing in the world.  
"No Jeffy! No!" Nick bursts into tears and clings to his friend tightly.  
"N-Nicky?" Jeff was getting upset again. What had he said that would make Nick, his Nicky, this upset? He wrapped his arms around his friend.  
Nick cried into his shoulder. "Mommys are girls. Mommys marry daddys. I'm not a girl so I can't be a mommy and... And.." He began to sob harder ".. I can't marry a daddy."  
Oh. "I'm sorry, Nicky. I didn't mean to make you upset. How about... you're an honarary daddy for the day?" Jeff squeezed his best friend, wiping away his tears.  
Nick smiles, still sniffling a bit. "Only if you'll be an honarary daddy with me."  
Jeff laughs. "Of course. We're best friends. We're gonna do everything together."

The boys walked away hand in hand telling everyone they could about their adventures as honorary daddys and no one judged them, or called then names, or gave them disgusted looks. What the 8 year olds didn't know was what the real world was like. They didn't know the fears they would face upon entering a non accepting place like Ohio. That day was the easiest day of their lives together that they would face in a cruel world of hatred.

* * *

**So yeah!**

**I love you Dani. xx**


End file.
